Broken Requiem
by ArcticXPhoenix
Summary: What if the story started differently? Teito is a girl, still a slave, engaged, and with no memory of the war, but it may be true that some meetings are inevitable. AU. On Hiatus
1. Escape

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Don't own 07 ghost**

07-ghost AU,slight OCC-ness

* * *

The day wasn't the same it was different. ' I'm being chased' a young girl thought as she ran though the crowded streets as unseen gun fire and bombs blew through the town. ' I don't recognize this place' she realized seeing unknown buildings and strange flags,most of were burning, people screaming panicking.' but why does it feels so familiar' she thought as she continued to run up and down through blazing buildings and even people whom their cloths had caught on fire ran screaming for help. A person was running up to her as the flames grew and buildings collapsed in front of her and as she tried to turn around she saw a bony hand extend to her saying " _Give me your soul"_

Teito suddenly woke up with a jerk and just laid there unmoving for awhile. As she looked up to the clock on the wall she saw that there was another hour left of her time. " Great" she sighed to her self looking around the gray room with barely any color. As her eyes wondered they came to a ring on the nightstand next to her bed. A silver ring made of sterling silver with a diamond in the middle as well as smaller ones crafting it to the shape of a flower, the light reflected off it making many of the areas to have small bits of color. ' It's so beautiful' she though as she examined the rest of it. " Why, though?" she had alway been a combat slave and will forever be one. She isn't free, to her the ring only brought to her confusion, but also feeling she haven't felt before that was soon gone as fast as it came. Little to her knowledge the ring costed a lot and could've beed sold to buy almost anything one desires, but in her case it didn't, a small ring couldn't buy her anything, for when did it cost her to buy away her own freedom. As she was lost in thought,as she soon began to feel a presence walking up to the door. As it creaked open it revealed a tall man with dark black hair and bandages around his eyes and hands, ' Karu' she thought as she looked up to the clock the seconds as it gave a small ticking noise and noticed that it was time to go.

" Come on" Karu said as that both of them soon began to walk to the front gates on the mansion and proceeded to go to the training center, but soon Teito realized that they weren't going that way and somewhere else.

_One hour ago..._

" What are you planning that should be done?" A man in a full Barsburg military uniform said

" Well General Oak, there is some evidence regarding the eye of Mikael and the church sir" Another man said. As they where sitting around a table with many other military officers. Whom were discussing the surfacing evidence that suggested that the barsburg church was hiding the eye of Mikael as well as it's vessel. " So in conclusion " the man continued " Since the military cannot interfere with the church it's best that we send in a spy for intel on ,without much connections ,in a sense"

_Present..._

'What are we doing here?' Teito though as she walked behind the group with her chain and collar. She saw Karu taking with another officer, and soon began to feel very uncomfortable. ' What are they talking about?' she wondered as they exited into a open area where she can see has been made for the air force. They were walking into a room filled with hawkzikles, most of which were black and gold with the barsburg insignia stamped on the sides. She soon noticed that some of them were different, they where faded and worn out.

" Pick one" Karu said, without turning to Teito. She soon was confused of the sudden chance of freedom, but as she picked one Karu snapped a tracking collar around her neck. It sent shock waves up her spine for a moment as he told her to stay there.

'Like hell I am' Teito thought as Karu left for a moment. She was a little surprised at how Karu seemed to have let his guard down. ' This is my moment' she thought as she began rushing towards a hawkzikle and speeding off. She heard shouts as she disabled the lock and flew away, the voices becoming fader.

" Come on" she quickly said to the bird as she knew that they would be hitting the shield that prevented most aircraft to fly past. Her zaiphon shielding her as she knew where the wall was. Only that it wasn't there. She soon became confused, with the hawkzikle beginning to gain altitude.

" Tia..she" a voice said resounding in her head.

'what' Teito thought as her head began to hurt.

" If..only you haven't been" another voice said angrily

" ack" Teito's mind continued to hurt in rising pain. Unable to grasp that her hawkzikle was descending nearly vertically downwards, her heart pounding and the difficulty of breathing.

" Please"

"Raggs"

"History"

" Die"

"Never...let go"

" The seal"

The jumble of voices grew louder as Teito began to fall into a gorge, the pain growing with every word. 'Stop' she thought and then as if on time the voices seemed to dissipate until nothing was heard. The pain receding, replaced with a growing warmth.

"_ Don't worry master it's okay"_

* * *

**A/N: ****Review,Favorite,Follow.****I hope you enjoyed it. I have notice that a lot of the 07 ghost rp forums are dead so I made a new one if anyone likes to RP :)**


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: doesn't own 07-ghost

May have a bit of OCC-ness

* * *

"Tiashe, wake up" A warm voice said as it echod in her mind. Ringing softly unlike the past voices she heard, which have expressed much distress and anger. She knew that voice one that used to sing lullabies to her, one that taught her a great many thing of which she can't seem to remember. She knew the person and for a moment she remembered.

" Father" her voice cracked through her sore dry throat, as her words slipped from the depths of her mind out of her mouth. Soon enough she felt pain shooting throughout her entire body. She eyes watered as she opened them, the warmth gone replaced with the horrible throbbing from before. She soon saw some other hawzikles nearby as fear shoot through her, 'Have I been caught?' she thought to her self thinking about what horrible punishment can happen,but her fear then diminished as fast as it came from seeing the difference in design. Her only action now was to fall back into a dreamless sleep.

_Ten minutes before..._

" Frau, be careful up there" a whitish-purple hair man said to the reckless blonde. Frau was riding up and down the chasm walls that seemed to fall down into nothingness, while the other two accompanying him where on the higher area. When they soon noticed a bright light falling from the sky.

" What is that?" Frau mumbled as he drove his hawkzikle up from the chasm, curiosity getting the best of him as he saw that the glowing object was actualy a person. That is, until he heard an explosion nearby from another falling object of which was an hawkzikle. The rubble from the explosion flew everywhere as the light was flung into the chasm gaining speed. Concerned for fate of the person who was falling.

He drove his vehicle ninety degrees as he gain speed and caught the person. " Gotcha " Frau said, but then the hawkzikle crashed into the side of a chasm, causing the blonde to fall,and hit the ground.

" Are you okay?" A brunette with glasses asked. As he and his friend landed their vehicles and ran towards Frau who was on the ground groaning from the fall.

" Who's that, Castor?" Frau asked the brunette, who soon helped him up. Castor looking at the figure that was on the ground few meters away, sprawled on their back.

" Well how about we help them first?" the other man said,as he walked over to the person and began to examine them, shaking his head from seeing their injuries.

"Okay,Labrador" Frau said as he got up from the ground and went over to pick up the kid. Going over the their hawkzikles and preparing to go back. Frau then heard something as small mumble of a word, as he noticed that no one else heard it and shook it off.

_Five days after meeting..._

Awakening from a long sleep, Teito opened her eyes. She noticed that her body doesn't ached as much as before as she began to examine her surroundings. A brightly lit room with four walls surrounded her. One of which had large widows that looked like columns letting the sunlight travel trough, on of the window there was a handle that could make the window doubled for a door that opened up to a small balcony.

She sat up when she noticed that her hands where bandaged, she rubbed her head and wondered why it hurt so much. Teito then realize that she couldn't remember something, it was if it was stuck at the back of her head, just something she couldn't visualize, but soon no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't.

" Where am I?" she mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes squinting for a while due to the amount of light, that drifted through the windows on the opposite wall of where she laid.

Teito then heard a creak of a door, she looked that way as a brunette with glasses walked through the door with two others, a tall blonde man, and a shorter man with purple-white hair.

" Oh, your awake" The blonde said as they walked to where she was.

" Are you feeling better?" The shorter one asked

Teito nods, as she then asked " Who are you guys?" confusion in her voice, wondering of where she was or how she even got there.

" Oh, how rude of us I'm Castor, the blonde one is Frau, and then that's Labrador" he said as he pointed to the one with the purple-white hair, that was changing the bandages on Teito's arms.

Teito just remained silent, not saying a word as Labrador changed the rest of her bandages. Inside she was searching, trying so hard to remember on little aspect, only to get to why the thought was so important. 'Why can't I remember' she thought her conscience, only expressing the need for it.

" Are you okay ?" Labrador asked the girl as, he finished with the bandages.

Teito nodded." Yeah" she replied " I'm fine. Um.. Where am I?".

" Your in the 7th district church" Labrador said in a warm smile, as then outside the ring of bells can be heard.

" It's time" Castor said referring to the ring of bells signaling time for mass

" Well we're going to be right back" Labrador said kindly as Teito began to feel weary. She tiredly laid down and closed her eyes as the noise of a door closing can be heard, the faint sound of bells that faded into a silence.

Her conscious faded as she fell asleep but soon, she woke up as. Teito looked around again expecting to see the change of time only to stare into a infinite darkness, she realized it wasn't the room she had resided in when she met the three bishops, but instead she was laying on a bare cold floor seemingly made of marble. She looked up in the space around, she was on top of a row of stairs near her was a gate like structure. Teito sat up as she looked around in surprise " W-Where am I !?"

_Hawkzikle crash site..._

"We can't find anything sir" A man said to his commanding officer " It looks like there is barely anything that survived the crash as well as the avalanche it caused, and no body can be found."

" Well then let's move out and go to another area to investigate" The commander said as he gave orders, and the other men began pack up any of the possible evidence they found and began to move to their own hawkzikles as go to the next area.

" Yes sir" The man said as he soon went to his own hawkzikle. When getting to it he saw a faint glint of silver in a pile of rock from the avalanche , 'What's that?' he though as he brushed some dirt away. The silver band turned out to be a ring as it fell to the ground with a soft click. The man picked it up examining it. " Sir" He called to his officer" I think you may want to look at this."


	3. Cage

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own 07 Ghost**

* * *

Teito's voice echoed into the darkness around her. She stood up as she looked around, the place where she stood was on the very top of a line of stair the descended down wards. Below her she saw a figure, that seem to run up towards her, Teito's instincts made her ready to attack what was coming at her, but then realized that it was another form of herself climbing up them. Until the figure of her self slowed to a walk and disappeared into the darkness . ' I have to be hallucinating' She thought to herself.

She finally decided to begin exploring the platform of which she was on, she was careful not to fall into the void beneath her. She then saw what looked like a gate, that was on the platform near her. The gate looked brittle at first, but when she walked closer to is she saw that it was reinforced with a strange material on the top where symbols that looked like it was from some advanced civilization centuries ago but yet in a way she noticed some symbols that looked...familiar. A voice then spoke out, one that wasn't her own " H-help"

Teito took as step back as behind the cage was a small boy. The boy was wearing a cloak, the hood covering his eyes and most of his face. " I-it hurts" the boy whimpered.

" Who are you?" She asked the boy, but before getting her answer she felt an unknown force pushing her out and away from the gate. " W-what's happening?" she though as then a bright light consumed her.

' Now isn't the time master' A deep voice resounded as she took a deep breath, and again opened her eyes, and realized she was back in the room. The sun now low on the horizon setting giving the sky the pigment of violet, the color felt calming to her. In the distance another toll of Bells can be heard but in a different pattern resounding through the air as it drifted though the open windows.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize about the chapter being really short, I've been busy with school and all that, so it will take some time before I put in a larger chapter. **


	4. A Requiem for the Lost Part 1

**Chapter 4: Requiem for the Lost Part 1**

It was only five minutes later that she opened her eyes. The balcony doors were closed and a moonlight came down in soft pillars of light. 'how long has I've been asleep' she thought to herself not knowing about the time. ' oh yea I'm still here' She peeled of the bed sheets as she got of the bed. She shivered as her feet came in contact with the icy ground. She looked to the door, and it's silver handle, for some reason she didn't want to go out, this room, just felt so safe to her.  
Yet she feels a small tug, to open the door and race out. As she took her steps her heart pounded faster and she could feel the blood rush through her veins. She opened the door with a loud creak that made her stop halfway to see if anyone has noticed her. No one...  
She continued to make her journey into the moonlit hallways, of the church.

The longer Teito walked down the desolate halls, the more it seemed familiar to her. The glowing crystals that decorate the ceiling of the halls glowed a blue hue. She kept on walking till she reached the opening of what seems to be a garden. Large hedges that extend upward to the sky, rose bushes with an array of colors, their thorns seemingly contrasting to the peaceful surroundings.  
She walked out to the garden, like in a trance. Her feet touched the cool grass as a breeze swept by. She took notice of something, her eyes widened. " Music" she whispered to herself. She looked around for it source. She followed it, she took notice again when the grass turned to marble under her feet and the sound of rushing water can be heard.

Though she was to late the song ended, along with whatever made it was gone. Leaving her standing before a fountain, the water shining like glass, as it separated to smaller streams. The ringing of bells sounded again, Teito touched her face as she found it wet with tears.

She was crying.


	5. A Requiem for the Lost Part 2

**Requiem for the Lost: Part 2**

**A/N: I apologize for the previous short chapter**

* * *

Teito, after drying her tears decided to leave the courtyard, the large area of space, with nobody than herself felt strange. It was as if someone was watching her. She decided to go the way she came retracing her steps on at a time. She arrived back at the garden when she noticed a shining object in the hedges. She was curiously drawn to it, the light shining off, she reached into the bush as she felt a flat piece of metal and a small chain, then pulled it out. A necklace. The metallic piece was round roughly the size of a quarter, a few legible words where inscribed on it.

_In the stars,snow,memories...looking...I pray you rest...middle of a dream...with wings that still can't fly_

The rest of the writing was gone from there.

She tilted her head and held it up to the light of the moon to read the rest, but the piece was so old that most of the words were rubbed off. She put it in her pocket and continued to retrace her steps. While going back she recited those words in her head, strangely they fit into the tune she heard as well. When she got back to the door she opened it slowly again and stepped back in, slipped into the covers, and yet despite not feeling at all tired she fell into a deep sleep.

Next thing she knew when she opened her eyes she was in the same garden except it was brighter, like in the morning. In her arms was a small cat with wings. _'Kitty' 'kitty' _a child voice said followed by giggles as the cat meowed. She wondered who's voice it was until she recognized that it was she own. The cat purred as it flapped it wings, and the feathers flew everywhere. Another cat came out from the hedges, slightly larger with it wing folded to the side. She released the kitty as it went to what seemed to be it's mother. In the inside she awwwwed and the sight of the two's affection, but underneath that there was a tinge of pain. Something that seemed so old to her.

'_Tiashe...Tiashe...Ah, there you are' _A man with pale blonde hair and grey eyes spotted her and picked her up. He wore a kind smile, and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. He was wearing bishop robes, like the people she met earlier. The her younger self giggled ' _Father up..up..' _the man began to lift her up to the sky gently and back down as if her was ready to toss her. She giggled some more as she heard the sound of bells. They continued to ring longer an longer, the dreams began to crack and shatter into fragments and dissipate into the air. And she was left alone in the darkness.

When she opened her eyes from her sleep this time she got up and found some clothes and food that the nuns probably left out for her. She began to change as the door opened suddenly. "Hey kid have you..." the voice trailed off as she turned to see Frau, luckily she only took of her top shirt.

The next thing that happened was followed by a crashing sound, and Teito punching Frau screaming " Goddamit can't I have some privacy ". She managed to hit him hard enough to have him stumble back from the doorframe and her to shut it, find the lock, and lock the door. Her right hand burned a bit, as she shook it and pressed it against the stone wall to cool it. Closed the balcony door, pull the curtains only letting enough light for her to see through and resumed changing.

Outside Frau was rubbing his left cheek, Labrador just smiled as Castor stood next to him adjusting his glasses. " I told you we should have knocked"

A few minutes later when Teito finished changing she reopened the curtains, opened the balcony doors and stepped out. The view, even though she had already see it may time was still amazing. The morning sun has risen, and the people below that where walking through the marble courtyard. She spotted the fountain that she saw the night earlier. Though unlike before the courtyard was buzzing with people, nuns, bishops, and others who greeted and smiled at each other.

She decided to go walk down into the courtyard, so through the halls she went, into the garden when she was called aside by Labrador. "Here" he said handing her a silver rose with a smile "For good luck"

Teito took noticed as she asked Labrador " Everyone's in such a good mood today,why?"

"Because it's a holiday."

"What's that?"

"Well, a holiday is a time when people get together and celebrate, many take time off from their work and stay home with their families."

"Okay" she said as she walked away. She tried to resist the atmostsphere , but it seemed so carefree and happy. She wandered through the space till she got to the fountain, she sat down at it's edge. Teito looked around, the nuns were washing clothes, and chatted happily to each other. She then felt a presence next to her as she tuned to see what looked like a mermaid, she though it was an illusion until it seemed to sing a few notes as her. She jumped back in surprise. She was about to scream until the brunette bishop walked up to them. The mermaid sang a line happily at him.

"I'm surprised" Castor said to Teito " She's generally shy around strangers."

Teito calmed down a bit "Really"

"Yes"

"Oh, okay. What's her name?"

"It's Razette"

"What is she?"

"A Noel mermaid" Castor replied. Teito saw a small glimpse of pain in his eyes which quickly disappeared.

"Interesting" Teito replied. She heard about Noel mermaid before, but always though that they where a myth. She then wondered how a Bishop like Castor managed to even get one.

Castor smiled at Teito " So what do you think?"

"What?" Teito said confused

"What do you think of this church?"

"It's big, and amazing" she replied

" A place where there is no such thing as rich or poor, strong or weak, we are all even in the eyes of God"

Teito looked down a voice whispered in his head_ 'God thinks everyone is even...tell that to the ones who where slaughtered all those years ago...or what about the slaves that were beaten, taken advantage of, and treated as lower than dirt below man feet. Don't make me_ laugh'

Castor took notice of this, as he didn't say much soon after. He left as Razette began to sing again.

Teito turned and recognized the tune, the one from the night before. "So it was you." she realized. She let herself linger a bit until Razette finished the song. Teito had a small smile on her face, as she patted Razette's head. "Thank You" she said "Thank you, for singing for them"

She then walks away, the necklace around her neck with the words inscribed on them glinting in the sunlight. She walked through the hallways, this time wondering. She found the library with it's collection of books. At on point she was walking between a column. Then she bumped into a blonde, and fell back, she looked at his face and recognized him immediately.

"Well Shit"


End file.
